Holly's Diary
by Danceronpointe
Summary: After the Time Paradox, Holly Short visits Artemis fowl, what happens when minerva and opal come back? who does holly really love? hsxaf summary is bad story is good
1. Thinking

My first Artemis Fowl story

**My first Artemis Fowl story. R and R plz. I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl Series, I think you all know that. This story is from Holly Short's perspective post **_**Time Paradox**_

Thinking

_From Holly Short's Diary-_

Artemis Fowl had left a lot for me to think about. He convinced me, I kissed him, he betrayed me, he made up with me.

It wasn't that I regretted going with him, I just wish he hadn't lied to me. As much as I hate to say it, I learned something about myself in this trip. I learned to love Artemis Fowl.

D'Arvit, I can't believe I said that. I mean Arty Artemis is my friend and only my friend. How could it be different?

I am older than he is, a grown woman. He is a teenager, only just 15. Not to mention that he is a human, and I'm an elf.

It would be completely unprofessional to ever express romantic feelings to him again. It would be like, kissing Foaly. That would never do. I could never, ever, love Arty. He would, it would make everything so- awkward.

But- I do, a little part of my brain says. I can only hope that he either loves me or doesn't that there is no confusion in his mind. Then it will be clear what I should do.

Holly


	2. Meeting

**Ty to all my reviewers. I have more!! PLEASE R AND R.**

House

_From Holly Short's Diary-_

We met at his house yesterday. Foaly had sent me up for some recon, on his business. I tried to keep my excitement at bay. But, it wasn't possible.

I shielded and tried to not to talk to him. I watched him all day, shadowing him, to see if he was up to no good. Or so I told myself.

Then, he turned around, looked right at me and said, "Hello, Holly." I almost jumped, if that was possible while flying. How could he have seen me?

I unshielded and hugged him. Careful not to display any emotions.

He grinned, "I want you to meet my mother," he said.

How did his mother know. Was he crazy?

Holly


	3. Betraying

More of my story, sorry for the shortness

**More of my story, sorry for the shortness. Disclaimer- don't own any of artemis fowl.**

Betraying

I could only stare at him. Why did his mother know? He had to be lying

If he wasn't, imagine his – pain. She would have to be mind wiped. He would be- shocked at the callousness of the LEP.

I turned and opened my mouth. He shook his head with silent laughter at my surprise.

He grabbed my arm; eyes alight with a boyish excitement. I couldn't find a way to resist him them. He was never excited.

He led me to the door and his mother was there. Sitting on a chair.

I froze, then shielded, training taking over. I was invisible. I turned to run, but he still had a grip on my arm, he was too large for me to knock him over.

His mother smiled at me, "Hello," she said timidly.

"Holly, be polite," Artemis smirked, "Don't you want to meet my mother?"

I frowned and hissed, "You traitor," feeling betrayal wash though me, he had betrayed the people again, and I had really thought he was different.

Holly


	4. Deciding

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. Sorry that they are all so short, just the way i imagine them. Thnx to my reviewers for chapt. 3**

**Red Rose Misery**

**holiday55**

**HazelFaeri**

**Saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**Brightfrost**

**AH4EVER**

* * *

Deciding

I saw his face fall. He seemed so upset. He had been so happy.

"No," he said. Eyes not lying. "I would never." He frowned.

I felt so confused. I should not be conflicted. It was my duty. My job, to protect the People.

I shook my head to clear it. I wanted to believe him.

His eyes told me too much. He wasn't lying. But, his mother knew. "How?" I wondered.

He looked at me with respect, with something that could not go away.

I knew I could not stay to find out. The People must be warned. "I'm sorry," I murmered.

I wanted to hug him goodbye. To kiss his cheek, it might be my last chance.

I left my heart behind and flew away. I would not need it anymore.

Holly


	5. Flying

**Hey! I feel really nice today (actually, I just have lots of free time), so you get 2 chapters in 2 days (yesterday and today). Also, my reviewers are awesome, I've already gotten 7 reviews in less than 24 hours. So this can be your little reward. Please Review **_and read it too ;)_** Lol.  
**

* * *

Flying

I flew away from him. The sky was open and bright around me. I didn't notice.

I could only think about him. What he had done.

Part of me knew he was my friend, if nothing else. He respected and trusted me.

He had already betrayed me. He had already used me to rescue his mother. If he had only told the truth, none of this would be happening.

But, my mind even now, twisted my image of him. Now all I could see was him as a little boy, eyes scheming. That image morphed into him now. His eyes were full of that look.

It was a look that reminded me of any criminal with any smarts at all. Thinking, always thinking, trying to escape. Then I really thought about his face.

I had been thinking about the look on his face. Now all I saw were his eyes. One blue, the eye of a little, evil boy. The other was hazel, it was mine.

In some way, that cemented my belief that he was not betraying me. He could not. He was part People. He had my eye.

But, that connection made me nervous, if, for some reason he did betray us.

I would be to blame.

Holly


	6. Forgetting

**Wow!! you guys are great. I've already got way more reviews than my other, way longer story. Here is the next chapter though. i get busy really soon, so don't expect this chapter every other day thing to keep up, sorry.**

* * *

Forgetting

I had flown over Ireland, away from him. Away from Fowl Manor. I had watched the scenery, trying to forget.

All I had seen was green and gray. Green fields, gray walls.

The walls had formed square patches of land. They continued for as far as I could see, until they had turned into the sea.

The ocean had been a deep blue sheet placed over the fields. I had hoped to avoid the sea.

There was something more mesmerizing about the irregular stone walls. The ocean was so consistent.

The color of the waters below had reminded me of this eyes. The way they used to be before ours had been exchanged.

I let my self turn to the land again. Now, there were houses in the fields. Some tiny cottages, barely sheds.

I saw one mansion, tall columns, huge gardens. I was reminded of the place I had just left.

I flew over a city, not caring about the rules. There were enough clouds. There were lights flashing on, all over the darkened city.

It was like Haven, I remembered flying over Haven with him.

I wanted to let him go. I wanted to have never met him. I could not forget him. He kept coming back

Holly


	7. Calling

**New chapter. Something actually happens. Thanks for ALL of the reviews**. **there are so many. **

* * *

Calling

I was just five minutes over the city.

There had been a beep in my helmet, as a message came in.

I assumed that it was one sided, so I opened it. It didn't matter who it was from.

"Holly, you have to listen to me," his face came up in a video.

"No," I moved my finger and tried to terminate the message. It wouldn't close.

I looked into his face, his perfect features... There was _no _need for me to be liking him at a time like _this_.

"Let me explain," he said it as an order, not a request.

I wanted to scream at him, No!. No, no , no. I can't listen to you. You broke my heart twice already. I-can't-trust-you-ever-again. I can't love you anymore because I can never, _ever_ be with you. **(AN- Holly is just thinking this. She doesn't say it to Artemis.)**

Instead, I rolled my eyes and spit out, "D'Arvit, Fowl, you have three minutes," I sounded more like Julius Root than I had ever sounded before.

Holly


	8. Explaining

All right, new chapter

**All right, new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Expect a new chapter once a week. PLEASE read and review. **

* * *

Explaining

I waited for a second before he started to explain. I knew that there was nothing he could say that would change anything

His face hardened with resolve and he spoke. "It was Opal Koboi."

I gasped, that was one thing that _would_ make me stop, "So, she told you mother what happened?" I was still skeptical

"No, not exactly," he sounded relieved, like he knew that now; I would wait for him to explain.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" I felt like exploding, "_What_ happened Artemis?"

"When she took over my mother and caused the Spelltrophy, she invaded my mother's mind. This let my mother see everything that occurred. She asked me about it and I couldn't lie to her."

I frowned, he couldn't lie to his mother, but, he had no problem lying to me. Making _me _think I had killed his mother. "So now she knows?"

"Yes, I had no choice but to tell her everything," his face was less tense, now that I had listened to him.

"_Everything!" _ I almost shouted, "What were you thinking?"

"I told you, she can't _be_ mind wiped now, she was in Koboi's mind. That doesn't go away."

"Wonderful," my eyes rolled.

Holly


	9. Talking

Next Chapter

**Next Chapter!! YAH!! Sorry. That was kinda weird. Oh well. Now., tell me, what do **_**you**_** want to happen next. I need some help here.**

* * *

Talking

I waited for him to finish talking, then I asked a question, "What am I supposed to do?"

His image frowned, "Nothing," he replied, "I know that my mother is fine, she won't tell. We need to worry about Koboi, I assume she is still at large."

My head whirled, something about him made it hard for me to think straight, "Look, I am _pretty_ sure that your mother is fine, but I know I can't convince anyone else."

"So stop worrying about my mother, she was disappointed she couldn't meet you. Come back and talk to her. Then, we can have a talk with whoever is in charge of finding Opal."

I bit my lip, this was tempting, I decided to be snide instead, "How about you 'have a talk' with Trouble Kelp, he is in charge of finding Koboi. Then you can tell me how that went after you get out of your jail cell, Fowl."

He laughed, "Stop being so serious, Holly. If you are so worried about Opal Koboi, then hunt her yourself. If not, let the others take care of her."

I was confused, he never told me not to be serious. He was still cautious, even after stopping most of his criminal activity. I wondered what was going on. "You see happy today," I commented, "What are you planning?"

Holly


	10. Discovering

**Okay, the next chapter. As always R and R. If you have reviewed, muchas gracias. Continue, por favor.  
**

* * *

Discovering

He laughed at me for a minute, then said, "Can you come back?"

My heart stopped, I could feel my blood draining away from my face as I thought about meeting another human, "Why?"

"I want you to meet my mother Holly. Please?"

I could barely resist his offer, sighing, I turned around, but I was still going to argue with him. "Why should I?"

"I think it would do her good to see that all fairies are not Opal Kobois."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble this is going to get me in?" I asked, already shuddering at the thought of another council meeting.

"I'll explain it to them. Please?" he pleaded.

He _pleaded_? What was going on right now? "What's going on Artemis?" I used a hard voice.

His face fell, "Well," he hedged, "Um- it's just that- um, I'm really nervous about," his speech turned quicker, "I'm really nervous about you meeting my mother."

Had he stuttered? That was not normal behavior for him. He despised people who couldn't make up their minds about what they were going to say. Was he trying to warn me? "Tell me now," I hissed in Gnomish, hoping that his issue was someone watching.

Instead, he switched to a dialect of French spoke only in a certain mountainous village, "Come with LEP," he hissed, "Holly I lov-."

My heart turned numb as his connection terminated. I could barely think about what he had said in his last sentence. I turned and raced back to the nearest terminal I could. I connected with the LEP channel instantly.

Holly


	11. Telling

**Okay. Next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please Read and Review. Thanks to those who have. Also, I wrote a _slightly_ longer chapter today, be happy.**

* * *

Telling

I flew to Tara, the closet connection to Have.

I was talking to Foaly in thirty seconds. "There is a problem," I said.

"What?" he laughed at my seriousness.

"A _real_ problem. "

"Yes…" He waited for me to explain.

"Can you take the conversation?" I asked, I only wanted to explain this once.

I heard a snort that was obvious disgust, "Do I know my name?"

I rolled my eyes, "Look. I was visiting the Fowl Manor,"

"I knew it!" Foaly shouted, "I knew it had to do with Fowl."

"Shut up. I was visiting Artemis Fowl," I choked out his name, "I met up with the human, and he asked me if I could be introduced to his mother. I didn't know what to say, so I said yes. Then, his mother saw me and I ran."

"Wait! He- Fowl's _mother_ knows about you??"

"Yes- and no," I sighed, "Opal Koboi did it. When she took over his mother's mind. He explained, then his connection broke off.. It could be her, Foaly. Now, stop recording."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Foaly yelled at me, "I'm sorry but, not even a mind wipe can remove this. You are in so much trouble."

"I know," I sighed again, "Listen send this conversation to Trouble Kelp. It's important. Now we _need_ to go help Artemis."

"If I were you," Foaly began, "I um- wouldn't come down here just now. T don't think you would be coming back up any time soon. I'll try and help you but, don't count on it."

"D'Arvit. Can't you help more than that? Do you want to get me captured or killed?" I was counting on help now.

"Uh- Holly Commander Kelp wants to speak with you now."

"Yes?" I was wary.

"Short! What were you thinking?" Trouble Kelp sounded unusually angry.

"I wasn't."

"I know _that_."

"Well, I need some help right now. Fowl needs help."

"I'll send out a squad or something, but _you_ have received an invitation from the Internal Affairs committee. They want to talk to you."

"Sorry. If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

I waited several seconds, then disconnected.

Holly.


	12. Author Note

**Author Note-**

**Alright- I've been thinking- do you want me to post a 'chapter' of this story that is all of the chapters so far combined? It would make reading it a bit longer? Please review with your answer.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers- Sorry if I forgot anyone**

lil bugababy

AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen

Released-Supresion

Blind-Eyes-That-See

Brightfrost

AH4EVER

seleenermparis

Starthevampire

HazelFaeri

Rose Red Misery

holiday55

saturnz-moonlit-beauty

SeaweedBrain013

Annelise

Stargirl844

Nezz

believerofthegods

CrazyGirlyCaptain

Dappledcloud

Bluesparks

jn.v13

HarunoRin


	13. Poll results

**Alright** the results are out. I will be keeping short chapters, like a diary. Thanks for the input.


	14. Remembering

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. Also please r and r. I need more please**

* * *

Remembering

I flew back toward Fowl Manor again, I kept changing my direction! Back and forth.

I tried to make sense of my last conversation with him. I made my helmet play back what had been said. I heard his words, heard him plead with me to come back, then, on the video feed, his face twitched slightly.

I saw his panicked eyes flicker as he switched languages; did that mean that his captor was not a fairy? He had assumed that the captor couldn't speak this language.

I was almost to his home when I remembered that I was supposed to not come back. He had been told to _ask_ me to come back. I shouldn't walk into the trap. Except, that I could get out of if. Maybe.

I knew that at the very least I had to do some kind of reconnaissance. That was the least I could do for him.

Holly

**Author Note- Do you want Minerva back? **


	15. Watching

**Have not decided about Minvera yet, basically there are an equal number of ****NO **and I don't knows Sorry for the short chapter and its lateness

Please R and R

* * *

I watched the manor carefully. As far as I could see, there was nothing wrong.

No one was outside, but this was not abnormal. Often times, the Fowls would be inside for long periods of time. I wanted to glance in the windows, but if the adversary was a fairy, then I would be noticed.

I could see only the house as it normally was. At one point, I even heard the sounds of people talking. It sounded anything but alarming.

I waited all night, and then my wait was rewarded.

There was a light as a downstairs door opened. Out walked someone who was the size of a human teenager. Though, something, in the way it walked was wrong. The steps were too rigid.

Holly


	16. Seeing

**I am split about Minerva. Will anyone really hate it if she doesn't come back??**

I need an answer soon!!

* * *

I focused on the figure who came out of the house. It was as tall a human. Then, clouds came away from the moon and I caught a glimpse of the figure.

It was a fairy. Yet, it was tall. I saw its pointed ears. I guessed that it had had some human surgery to blend in.

Only, this surgery had gone wrong. This fairy must have lost its magic. Its face was horribly scared.

A long line went from its right ear to the left side of its face. It was puckered.

Why would this fairy have lost its magic?

Then, it turned its head to me and called out a shrill warning.


	17. Hearing

**Hey! here is the next chapter. Enjoy Please R and R **

* * *

When the shriek of warning cut off, the creature turned to me.

"Ah," it was a high female voice, "Captain Short."

"Opal Koboi?" I asked shocked, what had happened to her face.

"Yes, and no," it said to me.

"What?" now you can be _half_ a person?

"I am- I was Koboi, but now, I am only Opal's body, or rather, one of her bodies."

I shook my head in confusion, "She has two bodies from the time paradox," I said aloud.

"Of course," the thing that was not Koboi laughed, "I am the- well- I'd better not spoil the surprise. Come inside Holly, I want you to meet someone."

Holly


	18. Laughing

**Here is the next chapter. Read and Review**

* * *

I felt a strong force yank me inside. I tried to use my magic, but it was as if it had gone away. There was nothing, not a trace of anything.

I bumped along the ground to the door, feeling cuts open and bruises form.

"Here you go," the thing said.

It lifted me up and threw me into the house, shutting the door.

My head cracked on the tile. "Hello," a female voice said to me, "I think you might remember me. I know all about you, Arty told me. I'm Minerva Paradizzo."

"Are you the one who hurt him?" I gasped out.

"Yes and no. I gave him a chance to be safe, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I didn't really have a choice after that," her voice was honeyed and sweetly evil.

"Koboi," my head was bleeding now and I could barely breathe.

"After I found out about her, I used her. She made a good servant, for a while. I control her."

"But she has two, bodies," I muttered.

"You must have hit your head rather hard," a tinkling laugh, "There is only one Opal Koboi in the world."

I saw the light fading away from the room as I passed out.

Holly


	19. Learning

**Here is the next chapter, hope things aren't too confusing.**

* * *

I felt like some one had jammed needles in my head. There were tiny pricks of pain everywhere.

I saw a face next to me and saw it was Artemis. I gasped quietly, his face was bruised and purple. "What happened to you," I hissed.

He didn't move an inch, his eyes were closed. I could hear a heartbeat and he his chest breathing.

Then, there was a slap on the top of my head. I looked up and saw that Minerva was their grinning.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

I was weak, I could barely move now that she had spoken. I felt like a blanket was over me. "Magic?" I croaked.

She must be using magic from Opal Koboi to drain me and to subdue me. I had thought that Koboi didn't have magic any more.

"Yes. Your own magic."

She couldn't use _my_ magic against me it was impossible, wasn't it.

Holly


	20. Maddening

**All right. I'm sooooo sorry its been so long since I updated. I've been sooooooooo busy. Here is an extra long chapter though. Please r and r.

* * *

  
**

"What do you mean?" I asked, "_My_ magic?"

I saw a tiny eye roll from Minerva, it was like she was laughing at me. "Yes, _your_ magic- Captain Short. Or should I say Miss Short."

"Captain," I grunted.

"Not that I last heard," Minerva chuckled, "Some transmission has been set out, looking for a fugitive. This fugitive is ex-LEP, named- Holly Short. It seems that in your little mission, something went wrong. You refused to answer orders that insisted that you come underground. Some kind of an emergency. A fairy had your helmet on, but was ignoring all messages. They got the impression that you were deserting. Pity, isn't it. I doubt that anyone will come and help you now. "

My blood started to boil. Through the veil, it was only a gentle heat at first, then, I was sure that I looked like Julius "Beet" Root. My anger was overwhelming me, swamping me. "Did you harm him and his family?" my anger gave me strength.

"You mean my _boyfriend_? Why don't you say his name?" Minerva laughed, "Arty, come give me a kiss."

I watched in horror as he sat up, eyes dull and blank. I thought him incapable of movement, until he stumbled to his feet. Without a word he went over and kissed Minerva on her lips.

I felt my anger boil over and the veil almost lifted. She was using him to get to me. This was too much for me.

"Thank you, _darling_," she said after a minute, "You can sleep now."

He almost fell to the ground, as the power that compelled him vanished. When he stumbled down, I saw his eyes turn clear. They met mine for a split-second. I gasped as he mouthed my name, "Holly."

"Are you jealous?" Minerva giggled, "Do you _love_ him?"

My anger mounted higher and I screamed. Minerva sighed and hit me over the head, making my world go black.

Holly


	21. Planning

**So I'm gonna be nice and give you a new chapter. I know some people have been confused with this story before so does anyone want a summary chapter or an authors note or something.

* * *

  
**

When I awoke, I was slightly dizzy. I didn't open up my eyes and thought for a minute. That, witch, Minerva, had taken control of Opal Koboi, making her a slave. Opal had taken _my _magic and used it for something, probably to make him some kind of zombie. He seems to be aware but he is controlled, seemingly at Minerva's will.

I couldn't seem to process it all. I had to get out of here, I wasn't even tied up, I could feel this now. I reached for my boot, where I kept my acorn, but it wasn't their. I had forgotten that Minerva was a genius.

I had been so confused before that I had forgotten about the mesmer. If I had enough magic to speak in English, then I might be able to control Minerva.

I opened my eyes and coughed gently, to get anyone's attention. I saw his face almost a foot away from me.

His eyes opened and he saw me, "Do you understand me?" he whispered.

I gasped and nodded, "What do you need?"

He looked at me and said, "I have a plan."

Holly


	22. Summary

**This is a summary chapter- for so many of you that have been confused. I know that short chapters make things confusing. I'm posting a new chapter along with this one, so don't worry.

* * *

  
**

**Summary. **

Holly is writing in her diary, contemplating her relationship with Artemis. Right now, it is hard for her to accept the fact that she loves him.

Holly goes to Artemis's house. Apparently, Foaly sent her there for recon. She watched him all day, shielded, then at night Artemis recognized her. When Artemis invites her to meet his mother, she is very surprised.

Holly cannot believe that Artemis would betray her and the other fairies. She goes through all of the possible scenarios mentally until Artemis takes her to his mother. Instantly, she shields, calling Artemis a traitor.

He is upset and tries to justify his actions. Holly cannot decide what to believe. Instead, she runs away to go warn the People.

As she is flying, Holly is shocked that Artemis is a traitor.

She tries to forget about her problems. Unfortunately, she cannot lose herself in the scenery.

Artemis calls her in her helmet. He tries to explain to her. In the end, she allows him three minutes.

During his three minutes, Artemis explains that Opal Koboi was the source of the problem. He explains the events in "The Time Paradox" that caused his mother to know about the People.

Holly realizes that it will be difficult to convince the others that Artemis is not a traitor. He tell s her that she should worry about finding Koboi, not his mother.

Artemis asks Holly to come back to his house and meet his mother. He wants to prove to his mother that some fairies are good and most are not like Opal. When Artemis stutters and sounds unsure, Holly is wary. She asks what is going on, and Artemis tells her in a foreign language to come with the LEP.

Holly flies to Tara to try and reach Haven. She talks to Foaly, who is as shocked as Holly to realize that Artemis's mother knows the truth. Holly tells Foaly that she is going after Artemis, no matter what anyone else says. Trouble Kelp talks to Holly and tells her that she needs to talk to Internal Affairs. Holly hangs up.

Holly flies to Fowl Manor and watches her last conversation with Artemis, trying to decipher his words and actions. In the end, she decides to try some reconnaissance.

As she watches the manor she see nothing, until a human leaves the house at night, except that it is not human.

This thing seems to be a fairy, but with surgery to blend in with the humans. The fairy calls out a warning.

The creature recognizes Holly, it turns out to be Opal Koboi, or as it says "one of Opal's bodies".

Some force yanks Holly inside the house. She has no magic. She is greeted by Minerva Paradizzo. Holly passes out.

When Holly awakes, she sees Artemis, hurt, next to her. He is still and unconscious. Minerva reveals that Holly's own magic is being used against her.

Minerva talks about Holly being an ex-LEP, apparently some one is tricked into thinking she deserted. Minerva uses magic to make Artemis kiss her.

Holly thinks for a minute about her situation, realizing she is alone. Artemis opens his eyes and say that he has a plan.


	23. Lieing

**Here is the next chapter, as promised.

* * *

  
**

I looked at him, for once reassured, if Artemis Fowl had a plan, then everything was going to be alright. I nodded, trying to make any sound that would alert Minerva.

He looked at me, "The rest of my family is with Bulter and is safe," he hissed, "He got them out safely."

I nodded again, at least he cared for his family that much. Enough to sacrifice his chance of salvation so they could escape.

"Listen," he muttered, "I have to pretend more, until she takes me-, then we can get out."

"What am I doing?" I needed to know my part in the plan, I know that if I know what to do, I can think better.

"Are the LEP coming?" he asked.

"No."

"Good. Then, you can use your magic to shield us, when the time comes."

I bit my lip, deciding to lie about my lack of magic, "Okay."

Holly


	24. Wondering

**Sorry that there was such a longish wait. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please read and review, please, please, please, please**

**

* * *

  
**

I stayed silent after my lying to him.

I was sure that there would be time to explain later. I knew that he had lied to me before. He had even told me that I had killed his mother. I had been bitter, even furious, but that had been a huge lie, he had made me go back in time. This is a small thing, it did not matter. He did not need to see me weak.

I had to wonder though, what he had meant when, he had said that it was good that the LEP were not coming. That seems like it would be a horrible thing. We would be alone without any help from magic or technology. I had not realized how dependent I had become on technology until it was gone.

I watched him, sleep, apparently still under a spell. I wondered how much of it he was faking and how much was actually real.

I needed to know.

Holly


	25. Realizing

**Next chapter is here - just in time for thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) if ur off from school or whatever I know u have time to review it- please do so- thanks :-)

* * *

  
**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because then I was waking up. I was angry that I had to have slept. I needed to stay awake so I could think and be ready for when the plan would start.

I was tired of him keeping secrets. If I knew the plan, I would be more prepared, I would allow myself to sleep, I could trust him then, I could make the plan better.

Oh well, it seemed that I would have to trust him. He was a genius, thought he hadn't done anything very smart lately. I was surprised that the _great_ Artemis Fowl would let himself be captured.

My only guess was that he had changed. Maybe he was not such a criminal genius now. He might still be smart but, might not be as smart.

I leaned over to him, while he was still sleeping, overwhelmed with some sort of epiphany and kissed him gently.

I saw his eyes open and I drew back.

Holly


	26. Full Circle

**Here is the next chapter. What a cliffie I left y'all with. Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!! It was fun to write :)

* * *

  
**

Full Circle

I drew my mouth away from his, breathing hard. I couldn't believe that I had just kissed him. It always seemed like something I initiated. I guess that I had gone full circle, thinking about kissing him, then actually kissing him.

I guess that I must love him. I wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. Maybe I just like his changes, from bad to good, ruthless to caring.

I saw his eyes open and my heart jumped, "Holly?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I guess my elf-kissing days aren't over yet."

To that, I could only laugh, not caring who heard me.

Holly

**AN: here is just some random trivia, this is the first chapter that's name didn't end in -ing**


	27. Monologuing

**Next chapter…**

**Hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving**

**I'm thankful for all my reviewers, especially **for Artemis Fowl 2nd **a review almost every** **chapter ~gasps~ thank you**

**By the way- not trying to exclude anyone who happened to review everyother chapter and that I didn't mention. I probably didn't have the time to check, too busy updating this story and about 5 others.

* * *

  
**

I realized as soon as I had stopped laughing that the door was open and Minerva was staring. I saw Artemis quickly make his face slack, apparently, he had been faking a lot of his 'trance'.

My euphoria, similar to one caused by magic, ceased and I felt a sense of dread.

To my surprise, Minerva was laughing too. "This makes it all the better," she cackled.

I raised my eyebrows, hoping she would see it. "You love him."

I couldn't deny it, although all my instincts told me to. She kept laughing, "You kissed him."

At this point, I wished that I had my weapon still, then I could make Minerva Paradizzo wish she had never been born. "How much older are you?"

I was silent, not wanting to think of the answer myself. "I don't want to think about that," Minerva laughed, "It's really horrible. You're an old lady, compared to him. Don't you think I'm more suitable."

I cursed mentally D'Arvit. I wanted to murder her, now, more than ever. Instead, I spit on the floor.

Holly


	28. Firing

**Thanks to my reviewers as always ur all awesome**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope yall like it**

**Please Review

* * *

  
**

Minerva's eyes looked like they were burning. I thought that she was going to hit me. "Opal!" she screamed.

Koboi came running, and I could see the magic crackling around her. "Kill her!" Minerva commanded, "She is no real need to me, only a game that I am tired of playing."

I glanced at Artemis, I could use some help. I did not plan on dying right now. He frowned and looked at Minerva, "What do you want?" he asked, voice rasping trying to make it seem like he was tired or asleep, "Just don't kill her."

Minerva laughed, "It's too late for that. If she's dead, then I can have _you_ all for myself."

He sighed, looking resigned and then grabbed a Neutrino from behind his back. With a quick blast, he fired at Opal Koboi then and Minerva. Opal fell to the ground, not moving, but Minerva only staggered to her knees and snatched the gun away…

Holly


	29. Silencing

**Next Chapter**

**sorry for the wait**

**Please review

* * *

  
**

When Minerva grabbed the gun, I sat up and slapped the gun out of her hands. In a second I had the gun in her face.

Artemis was on his feet as well and stood behind me.

"Get out of the way!" he told me.

"No!" I insisted.

"Holly… you need to move. NOW!"

When Artemis Fowl yells, it is generally a good idea to do whatever he says. Just a fact I have learned. I jumped out of the way and he grabbed me, pulling me to the floor.

There was a huge silence, instead of a bang. It felt like all the air in the room had been sucked away, a good thing as dust came from the ceiling.

I saw a team of LEP coming down through the huge new 'skylight'. I rolled my eyes, and laughed, ending up choking on the dust.

"You're a little late," was my choked response, "We were handling it."

Holly


	30. Embarrassing

**Sorry that its been so long…**

**Anyway- read and review

* * *

  
**

I saw the face of Trouble Kelp glaring at me through a helmet. It was a look that told me that I was in huge trouble.

Artemis stood off and brushed dust off h is clothes, "Good timing," he laughed too.

I wanted to yell at everyone but managed only a loud whisper due to the dust, "What took you so long? I thought that I was on my own."

Someone handed a helmet to me. I put it on, instantly; Foaly was in front of my eyes. "I managed something," he laughed at me.

I was annoyed, "What made them decide that it was necessary to intervene?"

He shrugged, "I think that it was the fact that Opal Koboi was being controlled by some Mud Woman who knew too much about the People. Or maybe it was the fact that they were going to kill you and Fowl."

"How did you know all this?" I demanded.

"Well," Foaly hedged, "There was a camera, of my invention, imbedded in your clothes. Totally my invention of course. It let us monitor your every movement."

My eyes widened, "My _every_ movement. D'Arvit. Did you see…?"

"I never thought you to be the romantic type, Holly," Foaly cackled as a way of an answer.


	31. Understanding

**Sorry for the wait- I've been busy**

**Thankx if you reviewed**

**But please keep reviewing

* * *

  
**

I never realized that I was possible to be so mortified. If Foaly had seen everything, then my reputation was ruined.

I would always be known as the MudMan lover. I would be the subject of jokes and ridiculed for the rest of my painfully long life.

All that I had ever accomplished, first female Captain in the LEPrecon, first female ever in the recon, would be gone. It would be proof that women couldn't handle the job, that they would be emotionally unstable.

I wanted to scream, I had let my feelings get in the way of my job. Or was it the other way around?

Holly


	32. Quieting

**New chapter**

**Let me know what you think**

**Hope you all had happy holidays/ a merry Christmas- whatever you want**

**Please read and review

* * *

  
**

I sighed and disconnected from Foaly.

Trouble Kelp ran saw me and looked ready to kill. "Captain Short!" he snapped.

"Yea, Sir?" I asked, knowing being polite would be the only way to get any help.

"Your conduct has been inexcusable!" he yelled.

I was silent and wanted to escape from the dust.

"Did you hear me, Short?"

I nodded.

"We need to evacuate now, but you and Fowl are going to have to answer to Internal Affairs when you get back."

My heart sank; this was definitely the end of my career. "I can explain," I muttered.

"You'd better."

**Please review**


	33. Clearing

**Here's the next chapter**

**I have time so I'm just gonna update now- instead of waiting (aren't you lucky)**

**Anywho- please read and reviews my chapter

* * *

  
**

The crew cleaned us out of the Fowl manor is about ten minutes, clearing up the dust, repairing the damage. The whole thing was orchestrated by, of course, Foaly. Fortunately, he had decided to stay quiet about some of the _things_ he had seen in his little camera. I knew that it would be the source of teasing for the rest of my life, though.

They took all of the faeries in the building, plus Artemis along in a shuttle.

Although they left him alone, I was taken for my 'talk' with Trouble.

"Short!" he began, "You disobeyed a direct order!"

"You did not respond to a direct call for help from a Friend of the People." I countered.

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this one, loopholes won't work this time."

"Sir," I muttered through clenched teeth, "Internal Affairs is going to give me hell for this already. I know that I disobeyed, but frankly, this isn't the first time."

"That's insubordinance, Short."

I looked at Trouble Kelp, "Trouble," I said, "As friends, cut me a break."

He looked like he was going to laugh.

Holly

**AN: Review!! !! !! !! please!! !! !! ! !! ! !**


	34. Deliberating

**Here's the next chapter**

**I have time so I'm posting more- the good thing about this story is it takes like 5-10 minutes to write a chpt. So it's easy**

**FYI- to those who have asked this is not the end of the story, there is still more... (don't worry)**

**Please review (it's a habit, I have to write it)

* * *

  
**

"Look," I took the advantage of Trouble's laughing to talk, "Artem- _Fowl_- needed help. He sent me a message, I couldn't ignore that."

There was no answer, but Trouble sobered up, which was good; I really didn't need to be punching my superiors at a time like this.

"I requested help, backup and it was refused. So, think of this- um- operation as my backup," I hoped that this tactic would work.

Trouble sighed, "Holly," he began, I hoped that it was a good thing that he was using my first name, "I know why you did it. Saved Fowl, I mean. I know he's your f riend, that you two have gone through some- adventures- but I don't have many more excuses to give for you."

I let out my breath, he was letting me off, I shrugged, though. There wasn't much hope for me staying out of Trouble. "This time, sir, you could play the 'she brought in dangerous fugitives' card. Minerva Paradizzo and Koboi were both very dangerous."

"I'll hope that that works," Trouble looked like he was going to start laughing again, "It is true and I am glad that you brought in those MudMen." He looked like he was going to say one more thing, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Holly

**AN: please tell if you like it**


	35. Triangle

**Sorry for the wait- I was busy**

**Next chapter!! Yah!**

**Please review… ect.

* * *

  
**

Trouble looked at me and finally spoke, "Short- Holly, I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"I need your assurance that nothing that is forbidden by fairy laws happened between you and Fowl," he finally spit out.

"You mean you want to know if I _love_ him?" I knew that avoiding the question would make me look very guilty.

"Yes," he looked uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason that it matters?" I had to say finally, so I could know if I had to lie.

"Um," he began, "More like- personal reasons."

"Oh," I finally said, realizing a not pleasant truth. Trouble Kelp was in love with me. This was going to be a very awkward conversation…

Holly


	36. Kissing

**Alright, new chapter… I am sooooo sorry that you've all had to wait soooo long for a new chapter.**

**Oh well- I've missed your reviews :) (so I want more more more reviews this time- not to be greedy or anything)

* * *

  
**

I knew that the only way to distract Trouble was with more regulations. "Oh, um Trouble," I began. "This is, this can't be," I made it sound like I had some kind of feelings for him, which I didn't, "There _are_ regulations against this too."

He saw my bumbling, "So you _do_ care for Fowl."

I had to try and think my way out of this, sighing I did something that even I didn't expect. I had no idea what the consequences would be later. All I knew was that, I had to keep Artemis out of trouble** (no pun intended). **I knew that we were both finished if anyone found out about us. So,I leaned forward, closer to Trouble. With a hesitancy that I hoped seemed like embarrassment, I kissed Trouble gently.

Holly

**AN: this complicates things doesn't it- lol**


	37. Departing

**Sorry for the wait…**

**I know that most of you have not liked the last chapter (Holly x Trouble)**

**Oh well, you should feel better after this chapter… lol**

**Please review

* * *

  
**

I pulled back from Trouble, barely realizing what I had done. I didn't love him not at all. Trouble looked at me like I was crazy, "Holly," he began.

Then another voice came from the doorway, "Holly?" It was _him. _Artemis. D'Arvit.

I stood, not saying anything and left, there was nothing that I could say to anyone. Nothing that would help either man.

No one stopped me from going, no one tried to grab my arm. I pushed away, trying to avoid their gazes.

I knew which one I loved. It was obvious. I knew who was only my friend. Only right now, I'm sure that I was the least confused person in the room.

I wished I could catch his eye, and tell him to meet me. To _explain_. But I knew that it was impossible, that I had to wait.

He had to take my explanations.

Holly


	38. Apologizing

**Here's the next chapter**

**Thanx if u've reviewed**

**WOW almost up to 250 reviews!!!!!!!!!! Omg! This is amazing **

**I never thought this story would be this popular- must find a way to thank everyone who's reviewed.

* * *

  
**

I left the room, not sure who was going to follow me.

I wanted to cry, but Holly Short does not cry. Ever. I wouldn't cry over any boy. It would be hard to live with myself if I did start crying.

Finally, I sat down, hoping that trouble (**not Trouble Kelp)** would find me. I needed a good fight with someone.

Finally, he came up next to me, eyes flashing. I turned to Artemis, "It was not what you saw." I knew it sounded clichéd, but didn't care. "I don't love him."

Artemis looked like he wasn't sure what I was saying. He frowned. "Is something wrong?" his voice was too innocent. Of course the genius would know if something was wrong with me. He knew me too well.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, hoping that he would understand my meaning.

Holly


	39. Loving

**Sorry for the long wait- let's just say I've been really really busy**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy everything- please review (3 more until 250!!)**

**It's kinda funny, I never realized how much I used the word 'trouble' until you get a character named Trouble. There are a lot of bad jokes that could be made when 'trouble' is used as a noun instead of a name.

* * *

  
**

I could see, just for a second, the pain flash in his eyes. I knew that I had hurt him. I knew that if I was ever going to make it up to him, I had to do something.

I stood up to my full height, shorter by almost a head than him. I wondered what would make things better.

I looked into Artemis's eyes, and my own, at the same time. He was part of me.

This gave me more courage than I needed to lean in and kiss him, not caring who was watching, I realized that I _needed_ him. If not physically, then emotionally. I wanted his friendship, guidance and humor. I wanted his love.

Holly


	40. Prioritizing

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted**

**Hope that you like this new chapter**

**Please read and review it

* * *

  
**

I kissed him, quickly, then slower, trying to let him know that I cared for him.

Still, part of me was screaming out in protest, knowing that I could and would lose my job for this.

Knowing that I was acting different than I normally did.

But, I pushed that aside, not caring. Sometimes, you just have to let things be. To let them go. To trust your instincts.

Gods know that I've done that before. If I was going to be the queen on anything, I would be the queen of snap decisions. I just felt that this was right.

Maybe, finally, I had started to get my priorities right.

Holly


	41. Agreeing

**Here's the next chapter- **

**I know some people were a** _little _**excited about the last chapter :) lol**

**I have a little extra time so you're getting it early!! Be happy!**

**Do me a favor and review- please**

**Okay- here it is…

* * *

  
**

As soon as I kissed him, he kissed me back. I knew that, at least for now, he was letting his hormones rule, something that he had once agonized about.

It endeared him, even more, to be so conflicted. I didn't want him to be sure, because it had taken me a long time to be sure.

Finally, he pulled away, and looked at me. He was younger than me, I knew that. But did I really care? I didn't think so.

Then he spoke, "Explain, please," I could hear his pain, even if it was muffled.

I knew that I had to agree to his request.

Holly


	42. Rulings

**Okay- I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post anything before now- I've been soooooooooooooooooo busy **

**Please forgive me!!**

**Don't forget my story, please.**

**I was just really really really busy, you have no idea.  
**

**Okay now- please read and review

* * *

  
**

I opened my mouth to talk. To reveal something painful, but important. Something that, when I had learned it, had seemed impossible, but now was agonizing.

There were rules, put in place, for hypothetical cases. Humans weren't supposed to know that the People existed. There was never supposed to be a friendship between a mudman and one of the People, much less a romance.

I started to explain, knowing it could hurt him, but I ended the explanation with. "But I don't care about any of it."

Holly


	43. Smiling

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**I know I haven't posted in over a month and I'm soooooooo sorry. **

**But now I'm posting so its all good.**

**Read and Review please

* * *

  
**

He smiled at me, finally. A tiny smile.

This made me relax. But only a little bit.

I had just told him something condemning our relationship before it even started. Why should he be smiling?

Then I understood. When Artemis Fowl smiled, it meant he knew something important.

Something that could save us.

Holly


	44. Destroying

**Okay- another chapter**

**Once again- addressing the fact that people want longer chapters: **

**-First I can write short chapters in about ten minutes so its easier to post in my busy life…**

**-Second- I think this is how Holly would write- quick, short and to the point- she doesn't have time for long entries **

**-Third- I can see how it would be frustrating to have only short chapters but this is how its being written- sorry**

**(I'm not trying to be mean to anyone who has requested longer chapters- I appreciate that you reviewed and gave your opinion- I'm just giving my reasons for short chapters)**

**Okay- end of tirade (sorry if you like the short chapters) now to the story

* * *

  
**

I opened my mouth to ask him what he had realized, then closed it.

Foaly had came up on a screen. "Sorry to interrupt," I couldn't tell if he was joking or was sincere, "But there's something you should know."

I wanted to curse him, but decided that wouldn't do anything, "Talk," I said.

"Well," he rushed, "It's Minerva Paradizzo. We had a team try and erase her memories, but, now something's wrong."

"Can we see?" I asked, not feeling like helping the little brat.

Her image appeared on the screen, from the picture, it was obvious she was dead. Her skin was white and there was no motion.

"Someone destroyed her," Foaly said.


	45. Killing

**New chapter- thanks for everyone who stuck with me and kept reading after a month-ish**

**Here's the next chapter- you won't have to wait so long now

* * *

  
**

Whatever I thought Foaly had been about to say, it wasn't the Minerva was gone. "She's _dead_?" I clarified.

"Did I say 'dead'?" Foaly was indignant, "I said _destroyed_. Her memory was being erased, a new technology that _I_ invented. But, during the process, something went wrong."

Artemis nodded knowingly, "Like my mother, the damage was too deep into her brain to reverse." Then he went into some technical/anatomical jargon with Foaly, too much for me to comprehend.

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, "So _Opal_ kill- destroyed her mind."

"That's an interesting way to put it."

Holly


	46. Wishing

**Well, its been a year since I started writing fanfiction, so i'm gonna post now **

**Please R and R**

**Thanks so much if you review :)

* * *

**

I still didn't quite understand what was going on. It was still so- random.

Apparently, Minerva had been _destroyed_ very messily. What ever had taken her life had also killed all but the most basic communications on our ship, don't ask me why, because I don't understand it. But clearly, Opal Koboi had- once again- inconvenienced us.

Now, I was stuck on a ship, flying to Haven with Artemis Fowl, Trouble Kelp, and some assorted LEP officers.

This was the last place I wanted to be now.

Holly


	47. Listing

**Sorrry that I haven't written in sooooo long**

**Very sorry**

**But I hope this chapter makes you happy**

**Danceronpointe=very slack writer ….. yep it's true

* * *

**

I wanted to fly. Not on a ship, but with wings. I wanted that freedom, that joy of flying.

Then I could think.

When I fly I can reason, make connections.

I need to do that now. My head is so tangled up. There are too many puzzle pieces to put together.

Minerva. Opal. Minerva's death. Artemis. Me and Artemis. Trouble. Trouble and Me. The Ship's Lack of Communications….. Only the usual.

That's why flying would help. I glanced at Artemis, then at Foaly. "Do you have a new set of wings for me to try out?"

Holly


	48. Recognizing

**Right, trying to update regularly: again

* * *

**

Foaly looked incredulous through the screen, "You want to fly? Now?"

Artemis turned, "Really Holly," he began, then stopped, "We don't have time for this."

I nodded, "I get it," the idea had been impulsive, but then again, I was impulsive.

"What was in Minerva's head that was so important to Koboi," Artemis mused.

"You are forgetting something," I said, "Opal Koboi likes revenge just for fun. She probably killed Minerva cause Minerva coughed once when she was speaking."

I actually saw him smirk. "True. But," he rounded on Foaly, "How did she know when you were starting the process?"

Foaly's eyes lit you, "You mean that she's…"

"She's here, in this ship. Yes that's what I mean."

"D'Arvit," I muttered.

Holly


	49. Preparing

**Okay new chapter… trying to keep updates more regular**

**

* * *

  
**

"If Opal Koboi is on this ship, I would have noticed before," Foaly was indignant.

"Really?" Artemis began, "But you said that she is on the ship and you didn't noctice.

"Way to be redundant MudMan," Foaly stamped his hooves.

"Stop!" I called to the two geniuses, "We need to find her."

"I may have some more tricks I can use," Foaly mused.

"That's better," I said, "What do I need to do?"

Foaly turned to me, "I have some new gear."

"Where is it?"

"Honestly," Artemis sighed.


	50. Scanning

**I have not updated in a very, very long time. Please do not hate me. I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible.**

* * *

Foaly's mind was an endless infinite resource.

His new gear surpassed the old gear ten times over.

A click of a button linked my helmet to the scanning device.

Another click and I could see the whole ship and zoom on any part.

Only problem was, it was a big ship.

Holly


	51. Shameless

Author Note

Hello all. Here's the deal: I don't have time to update today but… I promise the by Wednesday, there will be a 500 word update. Pinky promise.

Now- here's me, shamelessly self promoting. I have a new website: YA Fiction Awards. It's meant to highlight exceptional works of YA fiction found online. I would be in your debt if you all would visit and tell me what you think.

The URL is: ya-fictionawards(.)webs.(com)/index(.)htm (minus the parenthesis of course) OR just go to my profile: where you can just click the link.

Here's an incentive: for every comment I get (either a "review" or a comment on the "cbox" of my website), I'll add another fifty words to the update. (Maximum 500 more words). So, if you comment, you get more story- how does that sound?

Thanks,

Aderyn Azula


	52. Manipulating

**Hello all. Here follows my complicated excuse (that is entirely true). **

**Wednesday: 9pm- I finish typing up the update… 9:30- I check my email… 9:34- my computer crashes**

**So, I could not update because I had the chapter saved on the computer (which had crashed) so today, I finally got it working again (yes!!!) and without further ado: I will post a rather long update / chapter

* * *

**

Searching the ship took a long time, as expected. After Foaly finally handed me his fantastic new one of a kind prototype suit with much reluctance, I was ready. I had no idea how he kept getting ideas, but then again, I was not the brains of the LEP.

While I normally loved the complexity of ships, now I cursed them. If only we were in a one room pod. Then, no one could stow away. But, no. We had to have a many roomed, ship, with thousands of hiding places. And, of course, the layout plans were absolutely nowhere to be found. It seems that someone had been a little bit a head of the game and deleted every copy of the layouts—of course, no one had thought that a virus might have infiltrated the system until it was too late.

Of course, the scanning feature in the helmet made it easier, but if Koboi had been able delete the files without the notice of someone as smart as Foaly, then she was certainly able to hide herself from the scanner without even blinking one of her awful, hybrid eyes.

And Artemis was being no help at all. My feelings aside, he was being as annoying as usual. After the stream of tech talk ended, he adopted his usual expression: one of planning, one of scheming and one that annoyed me more than anything else.

And I had to push all my feelings aside. Because there were other important things in the world. Like my job. And the welfare of the People. (That one, mainly) If Koboi was still at large: I had work to do.

***

"D'Arvit," I cursed, for the fifth time. Of course, we had to narrow Koboi's possible location to the ship's waste disposal unit. Yes, I did have wings, but in the tiny hall, my feet often brushed the top of the sewage. You would think that after so many years of living underground, the People would have found a way to dispose of their sewage in a cleaner way.

But, Koboi must have been at home here. She was like the sewage, waste and hate by everyone: humans and People alike (though only a few select humans actually knew about Koboi).

***

"Holly?" I heard a voice say into the headpiece. It sounded almost as if it he was right next to me, instead of talking to me through the set.

"What?" I muttered, irritated.

"Prickly," I could practically hear Foaly smirk.

"You bet."

"It might interest you to know that Artemis and I have found a solution to your little problem."

"You found Koboi?" I almost yelled.

A rather horsey laugh, "No. But, we know how you can find her. I just up loaded some new software to the helmet. You should be able to see through any disguise in seconds."

A small icon flashed up on the top corner of the screen, "Yeah, I see it. How do I use it?" This had better help.

"Well," Foaly paused, "There is one tiny requirement."

"Which is?" This sounded ominous.

"You need to be immerged in liquid for it to work."

I slowly realized what he was say. "No. No, no, no. I will not do this! I will not go into that sewage."

Another voice spoke, "Short, I order you to find Koboi." Trouble.

D'Arvit. "I am not going into that." Nothing they could say would change my mind. Nothing.

Now, Artemis was speaking, "Say, Holly, do you remember that time that we were with the gorillas, when we went back in time…"

Of course I remembered. And there was no way he was going to tell anyone. Manipulating genius. "I'm going in!" I practically yelled and with a deep breath, jumped into the sludge.

* * *

**AN: Am I forgiven? Did the long chapter make you happier? Please?!**


End file.
